Working in a Maid Cafe!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan has a secret: He works in a maid cafe, and his other secret is that he has to keep the secret of his true gender from everyone! But what would happen if Greece were to pop up and has a toy plush doll, and asks to be with 'Kiki' who is really Japan? Oneshot, rated T.


Looks like another GiriPan tale is on my work list today! And man, have I got a special treat for all you GiriPan lovers out in Fanfic City! So, bring out your tissues (for nosebleeds) and be prepared for the cutest thing you'll ever read in your entire life!

Please leave a review and enjoy it with all your love!

* * *

_Working in a Maid Café _

"_Welcome, Master," _Japan said to the well-dressed man wearing a black suit, carrying a leather brown suitcase and he guides the man to his table.

Japan has a little secret: he works in a maid café called _Love-lovely Café _and has to keep yet another secret about this place: he must pretend to be a girl while wearing his maid outfit.

Japan did, however, look good in a maid outfit that is all in black with a white apron that has frills and with his knee-length black socks and straight black wig that reached to his hipline, he looked much like a girl!

Japan gives his Master a black gothic menu with darkish pink background and the man reads through it with his rimmed glasses. The place around him looked magnificent, exactly a way a maid café should look in his home country.

The place was both a library and a café for people young and old alike, the top floor is where you can find the best books in their proper shelves and sometimes you can have your personal maid of choice to help look around.

The second floor has tables there, too, that has the view of under the café for people who merely wish to dine in delicious deserts and look at the lovely maids all around. With pink wallpaper, fine brown floors of the finest pinewood and wonderful maids who want nothing but the best for their Masters, everything was right for Japan.

"Kiki, you got another costumer!" his boss called for him and he skips off with his small, shiny black shoes that made patting sounds on the wooden floor.

Japan made it to the front desk; looking in front of him a beautiful woman with long raven hair tied into a tight bun but has one strain of hair touching her shoulder and dominant blue eyes looking clear at Japan under her rimmed glasses. His boss, obviously a female, looked wonderful in her beige-colored pencil skirt and small, long-sleeved coat and high heels that made impatient tapping noises as she thinks carefully about something.

She looked quite nervous. "Have you told anyone about you working here?" she asked, using her right hand index finger to twirl her long, shining raven lock.

Japan shook his head, bewildered of what she is talking about. His boss took a deep breath and let out a long sigh of frustration.

"A boy just called," she explains. "He wants to have a table available…" She looks up to Japan with her stern blue eyes and he could see the small crinkle she made because of her stress.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, looking at his boss.

Boss tapped a piece of paper with her long, white skinny finger without looking him or the paper. She looked as if she couldn't believe this was happening today and Japan, taking a small gulp of saliva, examines the piece of paper to suddenly let out a long, fearful gasp with his jaw dropped open.

Apparently, Greece wants to have 'Kiki' as his maid for this afternoon at three o'clock.

XxX

Japan has hidden himself in the tiny, cramped and dark closet room for nearly an hour after what he just learned. How could this happen? Has he told someone about his job, or rather, did someone spy on him secretly? This shouldn't be happening! Japan brought both of his hands to his small, cute face and slaps his cheeks.

_I cannot let this minor setback ruin my life, _he thought determinedly yet unassumingly, _but why did Greece want to come here of all places? Maybe he learned about…oh no, not that! Anything but that!_

Japan couldn't believe the answer was with him this whole time: today all the maids are wearing cat ears and tails! Japan forgotten all about it, how could he be so forgetful at a crucial time like this? He looked at himself; he never had the chance to put on the ridiculous costume, much to his gladness.

When Japan thought all of this was sorted, he opened the closet door in front of him and went out the dark room, feeling the wonderful beams of light shining upon his luckiest day.

"HEY, KIKI!" his boss shouts at him from the counter, shocking everyone around him. "I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OUTFIT! PUT IT ON RIGHT NOW!" And all Japan could hear were loud footsteps from Boss.

And so, while mentally crying to himself, he walks over to the changing rooms to put on his adorable white cat ears and tail. After a few minutes sulking in the changing rooms, (he has his private room to change) he gets out from the regular sized room to step into hell itself. Japan made minor tear stains on his face, hoping it would convince Boss from not doing today's costumer.

"HEY, KIKI!" his boss shouts from the counter, jerking many people in fear of her cruel voice. "THE GUY I TOLD YOU ABOUT IS HERE, AND HE'S HOT!"

_H-how am I going to get out of this mess? _He wondered, looking around to see if there was anything he could use to hide his face.

And then, he spots over his right an empty table with a menu lying face down. _Chotto mate, I got it! _Japan, strangely walking like a robot, goes over to the table and with the menu now in his hands, he slaps it on his face.

People stare at Japan confusingly as his legs moved on to the counter, he didn't know he was walking like a military solider. Japan turned to the corner of the counter; he pulled the menu away from his left eye to see if Greece is still here.

Japan sees Greece sitting at one of the chairs near the door, holding closely in his chest a plush cat with a cute red bow around its neck. Greece is wearing only a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Why is he holding a plush doll with him? The cute plush doll is a white cat with a small grin and the red bow made it cuter to Japan as he becomes fond of it dearly.

Japan hides his face with the menu. "E-excuse me?" he said in a high-pitched voice, praying not to get noticed. "I-I have your table ready for you, M-Master…"

Japan turns his body around and with Greece behind him, they walk down the café and Japan swears that he felt the stares from Greece behind him. Greece takes his seat in the table, quite near the window as many people roamed around the streets.

_Wait, I realized something! _Japan thought. _The menu, I have to give it to him! Crap!_

Japan took the deepest breath of air he ever taken and, surrendering, gives Greece the menu and waits for his reaction with a light pink blush and eyes shut tightly in fear. But when Japan opened his left eye to peek at Greece, he instead sees Greece merely reading the menu with the plush doll sitting beside him.

Greece looked up to Japan, pointing at an underline item of cake. "Can I please have this?" he asked innocently.

_What…?_ Japan chants, feeling so bewildered. However, Japan takes the menu and walks away with horror and excitement mixed in one bowl. _Greece doesn't know I am Japan? This is good, ne? I can give him his meal and he will never know it was me!_

XxX

Japan sits next to Greece as he eats his strawberry cheesecake; he laid the pieces of strawberries on the side of the plate and eats the tasty cream and delicious strawberry syrup. Japan didn't know this, but all the girls from the counter with the Boss all spied on them like zoo animals.

"Master, are you not going to eat your strawberries?" Japan asks in an angelic voice, smiling sweetly.

Greece glances with his green eyes to Japan who smiles sweeter than before. He then pierced a piece of strawberry with his silver fork and takes it over to Japan's lips.

"Do you want some?" he asks, and Japan felt his heart skip a beat.

Japan slightly opened his small mouth, letting Greece feed him. Japan chews a few pieces of red strawberries and enjoyed the sweetness as they melt in his mouth. Greece lends his face over to Japan, Japan looked deep in his eyes, confused.

From over the corner, all the girls wearing beautiful maid outfits started squealing over the couple as Boss goes over to the door to put up the sign that today is closed. She didn't want any of this romance to go to waste.

"G-Greece?" Japan choked, feeling his pink lips twitch.

Greece didn't say anything, instead he let his nose touch Japan's face and Japan couldn't help but forcefully hold his glee and disbelief. All the girls started screaming their lungs out, making them feeling so hot and couldn't help but carry on squealing like a group of tortured pigs. Japan couldn't hear anything but the sound of his beating heart pulsing all his blood to his cheeks as they kissed further.

Greece takes his right hand and starts to twirl and play Japan's fake long, black hair. But then suddenly Japan felt his hair being pulled viscously out and Japan breaks their kiss to stare in horror at Greece. Greece smiles gently to Japan who covered his mouth with his hand, trying to cover his scarlet blush across his face.

"I knew it was you, Japan," he said, and then he takes both of his hands on the plush doll and moves it to Japan's lap. Japan looks at the adorable plush doll that lays on his lap and felt stunned. "If it's okay...can I come here all the time?" Greece asked, looking shy and blushed bright pink.

Japan was astonished, he didn't have an answer for him. But all the girls from the corner all mouthed to him, "YES!" as their answer for him. Japan glances to Greece who waits for his answer. Japan nods with a faint smile on his face, and they were both delighted.

XxX

"Welcome again, Master," Japan says, bowing down to the man standing in front of him.

Then, the man took both of his hands, touched Japan's face and gently pulls his face to face him. Japan sees a smiling Greece and Japan blushed, smiling sweetly to Greece who is, and will forever be, his true Master...

_The End_

* * *

I hope everyone likes this small story I cooked up! Please review and enjoy this with your friends, and I apologize if I gave you some nosebleeds...Sorry!


End file.
